


Red

by Claire



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Standard Angel brooding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Angel licks Wesley from his fingers





	Red

Angel looks down at the blood covering his hands, sharp and bright, colour almost blinding against the paleness of his skin. He'd been as careful as he could, washing the wound Wesley had got from the fight. He’s always careful, but no matter how hard he tries he still ends up with blood on his hands.

Lifting his fingers to his mouth, Angel gently licks at the now dry trails of red, tongue lapping between each digit to gather every drop, the taste making his cock throb with need. His other hand stealing down to his trousers and pressing against the cloth covered hardness, he sucks his fingers into his mouth, greedy for the taste and praying that Wesley never finds out that he does this.

Because if Wesley finds out, then Wesley will offer, and Angel doesn't want him to. Doesn't want him to, because Angel knows he'll never be able to say no. So he hides in the bathroom, come spilling into his trousers and sucking from his fingers blood that's tinged with pain, unable to tell Wesley that he tastes like sunshine.


End file.
